War of the Orlian Reunification
Tsardom of Orly Midget Nation-in-Exile | combatant2 = Imperial forces Empire of Austenasia (since 10 December) Kingdom of Rushymia | commander1 = HIM Tsar Declan I HIM Tsarina Frances I Midget Fuhrer Thomas IV | commander2 = / HIM Emperor Esmond III Lord William Kingsnorth | strength1 = ~10 ~4 | strength2 = 16 1 | injuries1 = 0 | injuries2 = 0 | notes = }} The War of the Orlian Reunification was a conflict between the nations of the Carshalton Sector fought as both Declan I, II & V and Emperor Esmond III struggled to achieve hegemony over the region. Synopsis Background In July 2010, some regular users of the Grove Park in Carshalton, United Kingdom, declared independence. They asked Emperor Esmond III of Austenasia (seen by local supporters of Austenasia as the successor to the Western Roman Emperors after his victory in the Austenasian Civil War) to appoint a leader for them. He gave his friend Calum the Austenasian title of Caesar, and appointed him leader of this newly founded nation, the Caesarship of Orly. Later that month, Caesar Calum issued the Edict of Orly. This divided Orly into two independent kingdoms, the Kingdom of Copan and the Kingdom of the Grove. Under the Edict, if either throne became empty without a successor having been appointed, then the other King would have the right to temporarily assume the empty throne as Regent until the western Emperor appoints a successor. Calum gave the throne of Copan to King Declan I of Moylurg, and kept the throne of the Grove for himself. King Calum accepted and permitted the suzerainty held by the Emperor over the Grove, whereas King Declan did not recognise the Emperor's suzerainty over Copan but nevertheless did not officially reject it. In November 2010, the Emperor deposed King Calum and installed Crown Prince Jonathan of Austenasia as the new leader of the Grove. On 8 December 2010, Crown Prince Jonathan abdicated from the throne of the Grove. King Declan assumed the throne as Regent under the Edict of Orly, but once the Grovian head of state he almost immediately merged the two kingdoms, re-unifying them as the Tsardom of Orly, and declaring himself Tsar. War is declared Once the Emperor learned that Orly had re-unified, on 9 December he demanded to be allowed to carry out his right under the Edict of Orly to choose a new leader for the Grove, as a Copanese regency was intended to be temporary. The Tsar refused, and rejected the Emperor's claim to suzerainty over Orly which had been maintained in the Grove under King Calum. The Emperor, as King of Rushymia, declared a symbolic state of war between Rushymia and Orly, Rushymia being a completely titular nation with no population. Later that day however, the Midget Nation-in-Exile (who had been allied with Copan and the Grove and were therefore allied with the newly re-unified Orly) declared war on Rushymia in defence of Orly. Midget Fuhrer Thomas IV surprisingly also threatened the Empire of Austenasia - since March 2010 the Midget Nation had been practically an Austenasian vassal. In light of these threats, and due to the fact that as Rushymia has no sovereign land, Austenasia would most likely be attacked in the event of an Orlian or Midget invasion, the Empire declared war on Orly and the Midget Nation on 10 December. Invasion of Orly On the afternoon of 10 December, the 1st Zephyria Commando Platoon invaded Orly from its southern border and occupied a large area of what was formerly known as the Kingdom of the Grove, encountering no resistance, although the Orlian capital of Memphis was not occupied. The following day at roughly 11:00, the Zephyrian force again invaded, this time claiming the entirety of Orly - it was not occupied however, and at 13:08 the Austenasian Government received notification that Orly had been retaken by an Orlian force. Fall of Wrythe On 19 December 2010, a force of the Midget Army successfully invaded Wrythe. Crown Prince Jonathan was alone and outnumbered, and was forced to surrender and to pass through an Act of Parliament appointing the Midget Master, Declan I & V, joint Emperor of Austenasia. The war was then declared to be over, and the Midget Army left Austenasia in peace. International response Secundomia and Dullahan expressed support for Declan I, whereas Gishabrun, Starland, the North American Confederation, and the Republic of Atlantis declared support for Emperor Esmond III, and Emerald Isle, Sirocco, Flandrensis, Arkel, the USLSSR, Wyvern, Zealandia, and Los Bay Petros declared themselves neutral.